Breaking News
Wikiality.com is dedicated to bringing news to the internets tubes. We like our news fresh and truthy, which is why we have introduced this page dedicated to bringing the most fresh and truthy news to all the tubes of the internets! See Also: :Daily Poll News Photos Bear Watchers Abomination Watch Breaking News Archive Man To Challange The Duggar Family A man in eastern vows to have 100 children before he dies, wives unavailable for comment EAST HOUSTON, UNITED ARAB EMIRATES, August 20, 2007--After reading about America's most prolific family, the Duggars, Abdullah al Osmond has vowed he will have a larger family. "They aren't even Catholic, for Christ sake!" Mr. al Osmond said through an interpreter, "Seriously I have 17 wives, not 17 kids from one wife! There is no Arabic word for clown car" Mr. al Osmond is planning on getting several more wives to meet his goal of 100 children before he turns 68 (in 2015)http://edition.cnn.com/2007/WORLD/meast/08/20/father.100.reut/. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life tied down," Mr. al Osmond said. ### Eleven Scientologists Try To "Meet Xenu" Several members of Tom Cruise's religion were injured during the filming of his new movie Die Wissenschaft der Studie der Wissenschaft, Germany, August 20, 2007--Members of the "Church" of $cientology attempted what normal people call "suicide", but that "church" members call "going to meet Xenu". Witnesses say the cult (what a group of $cientologists are called) were on the set of Miss Cruise's new movie about a non-Nazi German who tried to kill Hitler. The cult were riding in the back of a parked truck when one of them stripped his clothes off and jumped out, quickly followed by the others. Accounts state the man shouted something before blocking pedestrian traffic on the platz. Shoppers then began shouting things at the entangled mass of twisted humanity. The cult were taken to a local hospital, where they collectively refused even the most basic mental health care and have been released to continue their truck jumping and sidewalk blocking. ### Howard Dean To Sweep Through America's South Former Governor, 2000 Presidential candidate and leader of the liberal hoard, Howard Dean, has announced he will tour America's south NATIONAL HURRICANE CENTER, FLORIDA, August 17, 2007--Best known for his guttural Iowa melt-down, Dr. Dean is hoping to improve his image with NASCAR dads with his multi-city tour. No stops have been announced yet, but residents have been put on alert for the feisty old coot. "I am familiar with these kinds of things," Florida governor and avowed heterosexual told Wikiality.com by phone, "no matter how much hot air he blows around, we'll be ready" Texas and the rest of the south have been batter all summer with visits by other liberals, but nothing as big as Dean. "We had Mike Gravel and John McCain sleep in our parks," bragged Mississippi governor Haley Barbour, "but they only stayed the night, sneaking back out to where ever it was they came from before dawn." No confirmation yet as to any other candidates sleeping in other parks, but Bob Allen promises to keep an eye out. ### Bag Lady Given Nobel Prize The Swedish science-huggers have given their precious award to a homeless woman CANCUN, MEXICO, August 17, 2007--Rigoberto Menchu, Guatemalan bag lady was discovered hanging out at an exclusive Mexican resort frightening the security staff. Best known as the recipient of the Nobel Prize for homelessness, Ms. Menchu was removed from the lobby of Recurso, Balneario y Casino de la Ironía, an exclusive casino that was set to host a conference about drinking water and indigenous peoples. Witnesses say Ms. Menchu entered the lobby through the front door at approximately 2:30 p.m. local time, taking a prominent seat before casino security staff approached her. After a prolonged scuffle, Ms. Menchu escaped into the streets. No word yet on her whereabouts or what happened to her shopping cart. ### Why Won't Hillary Release Her Papers? The Justice Department is seeking important papers from presidential candidate and former First Lady, Hillary Clinton about her time in the White House WASHINGTON, D.C., August 14, 2007--Hillary Clinton is trying to Rodham all the records about her when she was First Lady under Bill Clinton (above Monica). In her ceremonial position as unelected First Lady, Mz. Clinton attended every meeting in the Oval Office that did not include interns. During these meetings, insiders tell Wikiality.com that Mz. Clinton furiously took notes even going so far as to openly record the procedings with a foot-activated audio recording device and routinely demanded that people (most of the time it was Vince Foster) speak up. Witnesses also say she always had a miniature camera with her every where she went. The records are reported to contain evidence of her poseesion by the devil and lesbian affairs with fellow anti-American Madeleine Albright while Michael Moore watched. All these documents, photographs and tape recordings are hidden away in the Bill Clinton Governor Archive in some podunk Arkansas swamp. "No one has ever done anything remotely as secretive as what Hillary is doing," Presidential father and doddering old paratrooper, George H.W. Bush said, "I'm following him around in a covert CIA operation, which isn't really illegal to talk about, so that America can finally know every single detail of what these people are hiding" ### Dennis Hastert To Retire Venerable American and the only House Speaker who held two seats, Dennis Hastert announced his retirement. WASHINGTON, D.C., August 14, 2007-- After nearly twenty years in office, Illinois congressman, Dennis Hastert, the man who lost his job to a woman has announced his retirement one day after The Greatest Presidential Adviser Ever! announced he would be spending more time with his family. "The halls of this congress will be empty without him," John Boehner, current minority leader of the House told Wikiality.com, "and so will the cafeteria and men's room and sauna." Hastert's legacy will include his bipartisanship. When he was in power as speaker of the house, he selflessly ruled that searching William Jefferson's congressional office was stepping over the bounds of tradition and Congress. Mr. Jefferson was a democrat from Louisiana who was charged with corruption and was known for keeping $90,000 in cash in his freezer Mr. Jefferson's other crimes (which may have included rape and murder) were not reported on by the liberal media. And while everyone was calling for Jefferson to be hanged from the highest tree like some strange fruit, Hastert lead the opposition for his fellow congressman, saying: "If they can go after him, they might one day go after me, or rather someone innnocent--like me" Mr. Hastert leaves behind a staff, several hooker/girlfriends and untold amounts of pork and just as many lobbyists. ### Texas Town Runs "Chick Cop" Out Of Town! After the surge of success from almost weekly tax cuts, the town of Dawson, Texas is now going to clean up by removing all tax-subsidized abominations DAWSON, TEXAS, August 14, 2007--Running a city is hard work and the people in Dawson, Texas know all about hard work. All 800 or so residents spend their days working and only want to come home after this day of hard work to spend their hard-earned money. And spend they do. Census figures show the median income for the little town is $25,000 the majority of it coming from out of state "living subsidies". The town also boasts 14 mega churches whose coffers are always filled to the brim with hard earned money. Lately, however, Dawson has been hit with the hard times that always accompany the ascension of liberals somewhere in the world. They are having a hard time working hard enough to keep their little town afloat, financial-wise. The town is $15,000 in debt and losing about $1,000 a month, even after the town bequeaths 10% to each of the local churches. "What I don't understand is, how did this happen!?" city councilman Billy Joe Cletus entered into the record during the last city council meeting-GOP fundraiser, "I mean, we're Real Americans here, we got no lezbeans, no Jesus-haters or Jesus Killers here in town. How the hell did we get in this mess?" The meeting was attended by every town member as soon as the snake-handling session let out and the feeling was clear: something had to go. The town decided to keep their laser light Year-round Nativity scene and Adopt A Convicted Republican program, which is (in the words of the locals) "what makes Dawson livable". The town decided to get rid of the biggest waste of taxpayer dollars: the single police officer. "We can hire security guards, going private always costs less," Cletus declared to wild cheers from the mostly dressed citizens. Dawson looks like it's going to survive this hard patch and come out on the other side just fine. ### The YouTube Wants Dr. Colbert To Help Them Fight The Viacom The YouTube, young America's favorite video webtube is begging Dr. Colbert for his help in its battle with The Viacom CYBERTOWN U.S.A., AMERICA'S INTERNETS TUBES, August 14, 2007--In their long standing battle with The Viacom, The YouTube has called on America's newsman, The Honorable Professor Dr. Stephen T. Colbert DFA to help them. "No one else can save us, help us C-Train!" The tube in distress started only a few years ago with a few videos of college students showing water freezing at room temperature and staged cat boxing matches. Soon it gained a reputation as the most comprehensive collection of masturbating monkeys, teens giving lazy homeless their own personal smack-down and extraordinarily bad singers the world has ever seen. Heroic Americans, however, saw a better use of The YouTube internets tube: sharing truthiness and began to "upload" segments of The Colbert Report for research purposes. Students everywhere rejoiced, finally first-hand oral accounts of truthiness were only a tube connection away 24 hours a day, seven days a week. The videos proved to be the most popular on the site garnering more "hits" than Hungarians in Hungary. The Viacom, Dr. Colbert's owner waited patiently for their check and when it did not come sued The YouTube for distributing truthiness without a license. The YouTube immediately panicked and whined to an activist judge that every employee of The Viacom should be deposed in a tactic common to liberals trying to bury their opponents in paperwork until the judge says "uncle". Among those The YouTube wants to question are some Jew and . Wikiality.com is asking heroes everywhere to protect Dr. Colbert from being served a subpoena. Heroes, if you see anyone trying to hand Dr. Colbert sheets of paper, you are hereby deputized by the Homeland Security Department to take them down with extreme prejudice. Ask no questions; for the sake of freedom, prevent the deposition from taking place. God Bless America. Scientists Combat Alcoholism Scientists have been working on a cure for alcoholism IDAHO STATE UNIVERSITY, POCATELLO, IDAHO, August 14, 2007--After years of forcing countless mice into alcoholism, an Idaho scientist believes he is on the verge of finding a cure to end the debilitating dependency that cripples thousands of Americans and their families each and every day. And he is employing the scientist's favorite and most efficient tool (and common house-hold item) to do so: the highly addictive placebo pill! The unnamed professor has compiled hours of laboratory work into this very special addiction-ending pill so that every Alcoholic-American can be free from alcohol's enchanting and shapely bottle. Industry leader in helpful medicine, Prescott Pharmaceuticals, has announced its "Vaxa" line will be releasing their own alcohol addiction-ending product later in the year. ### EARTHQUAKE!!! .]] God is punishing California for Nancy Pelosi SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA, August 9, 2007, 08:03, 9 August 2007 (UTC)-- HOLY CRAP! Updates to follow... Update #1 Nevermind, it was only a 4.5. Go back to bed. Update #2 Possible aftershock! --19:24, 16 August 2007 (UTC) * 3.5 magnitude Al Gore's Climate Change Keeps Stephen Colbert From Arriving At Airport Ceremony Dr. Colbert unable to participate in pre-boarding virginality screenings. John F(an of Virgins) Kennedy International Airport, NEW YORK, August 8, 2007-- Scores of American Virgins were deeply saddened and disappointed at the absence of at the christening of the plane that was to bear his name earlier this morning. Virgin America, a new airline owned by renowned bearded virgin Richard Branson, was to have its virgin flight across America depart from New York to San Francisco, a city known for its scores of unmarried (and therefore virginal) men. Aviation officials cite the phenomenally bad weather for the absence of Colbert and other virginity experts from the celebration. When asked to speculate, FAA Deputy Director and 46 year-old virgin Leslie Hopley replied, "It's pretty obvious - Al Gore is using his new Climate Changing Device in a vain attempt to defeat Stephen Colbert. I'd be upset too if I was a virginal-presidential-race-loser and not invited to such a clean and wholesome American inaugural (or rather, virginal) event." Thirty-nine year old comic book store owner Roger Geddings of Port Washington, NY was especially emotional over missing Colbert. "It was bad enough I had to wait an extra month for the first issue of Tek Jansen to come out - now this. I was really looking forward to having my virginity confirmed by Dr. Colbert. I guess I'll have to wait a while for that as well. THANKS A LOT, MR. GORE" U.S. Secretary of Homeland Security and 53-year old Jewish virgin Michael Chertoff was reluctant to raise the terror alert following nearly-credible reports of Al Gore's weather machine, but immediately changed it to HIGH (that's orange, right?) after hearing about rumors over Barack Obama's recently acquired army of nucular (and suspected non-virginal) monster lizards. Angry virgin Al Gore strikes again with his weather machine. Where's The Flash when you need him? ### City Of Montreal Revealed To Be Skank - Boston Scared Into Using Condoms Buffalo denies giving Montreal "The Clap." Idle gossip from That Cold Fish Down The Street, August 7, 2007-- According to cities hanging outside the Public Health Clinic at the mall, Montreal was seen leaving, crying and distraught over the news of her flare-up of gonorrhea. At present, it is unclear who gave her the STD. Some municipalities suggest that Detroit gave it to her during spring break, other sources claim that St. Louis shared it with her behind the Burger King next to the Wal-Mart. When asked to comment, Montreal's sister Harrisburg rolled her eyes and chuckled. "No surprise there. She fancies the bad boys, like the other day I caught her coming out of the linen closet with Seattle. I mean, ewww! That guy doesn't even bathe! At one time people would recognize me as the capital of Pennsylvania - now, it's all 'hey, isn't that the French-Canadian slut's sister? Whatever!" A visibly disturbed Pittsburgh took a break from scratching his crotch to offer an opinion. "That Montreal? Oh yeah, she knows how to have fun. And I mean FUN. You know what I mean? Now if you excuse me, I need to get this prescription filled." Public health officials are asking that anyone that has had intimate contact with Montreal immediately be tested for STDs. The question remains: Who's been $#@!ing all these cities? ### Fred Thompson Program To Help The Environment! Presidential Almost-Candidate, Fred Thompson unveiled his personal contribution to helping America's Planet avoid the myth of global warming. McLEAN, VIRGINIA, August 6, 2007--Even though he hasn't officially declared his candidacy, Fred Thompson released a statement today describing his environmental-friendly plan for the well-being of the environment. The note said, in part, that Mr. Thompson has repackaged his daily routine as environmentally conscious to coincide with new scientific evidence showing that the amount of fuel it takes to drive a car to the store and back is actually less than the amount it takes to grow the food a person would need to walk to the store and back. A spokesman for the not yet declared candidate has informed Wikiality.com that Mr. Thompson will hold a press conference from his bedroom, just as soon as he wakes up. ### Another Bountiful Harvest In Afghanistan! The flowers are blooming again in Afghanistan! And just in time for the September surge! Kabul, Afghanistan, August 4, 2007--Jorge Ahmed Hussein Nangarhar watches as his father gathers another bushel full of the crop his family has harvested for generations on this hillside outside Kabul, Afghanistan. His family has been growing poppies long before the British came and went, the Soviets came and went and the Taliban came and went and came back. But this time, with or without an embargo, with or without leaflets from the sky promising cash or salvation if only they would grow something else, the Nangarhar family is determined to grow the crops of their choice on their ancestral land. "One day, I will greet the man for whom I was named with these beautiful flowers," young Jorge cries out waving his arm stumps in glee. Tradtition Afghanistan's farmers have always been self-sufficient and farming is really all they have ever known. It is hard work, but the poeple are proud and their work ethic is obvious in the children who join their parents in the fields. "We work fast," 5-year-old Mohammed al-Unocal Pashtun tells us, stopping long enough to show off his callouses, "and when we have hands, they are tiny and help us collect the harvest carefully." As Mohammed describes his work, a group gathers at the edge of the field pointing and whispering. Mohammed, it seems is considered somewhat of a freak: both his parents are alive and he has both his hands. This has created resentment among his peers as he is the only child with such luxuries. "Mohammed is lazy," an armless pregnant girl named Condoleezza Ghazn al-Cheney Badakhshan informs the Wikiality.com reporter, "he has no children, no wives and he has arms. His arms show how little he works." Surviving in the Global Market Afghanistan is unique among its neighbors. It is a barren hellscape like the rest of the stans, but it has few natural resources. Although the caves are filled with shiny, colorful stones, American businessmen have determined they are actually rhinestones and purchased the rights to them from the locals for a herd of goats that died within days from mad cow. Aside from the rocks and dirt, nothing grows in Afghanistan except poppies. Beautiful, beautiful poppies. And it is this crop American businessmen are able to sell in the world market on behalf of their backward Afghani brothers. Before the Taliban was able to broker a deal with The Greatest Administration Ever, Afghanistan averaged only a 85% market share. Now that American businessmen are helping the indigenous farmers, they regularly hit 90% and above market share, hitting 95% in the first two quarters of 2007 alone. When the financial news finally made its way back to this remote area, the air was filled with firecracker-like AK-47 gunshots that often follow good news. An Amazing Comeback Once one of the poorest nations on America's Planet, Afghanistan is now enjoying a boom in the poppy business. Their market share has translated into untold profits for the corporate owners and the farmers couldn't be happier. "I am patiently awaiting the "Rooster's Egg" promised to me by the Americans," said Jorge's father, Halliburthani al-Massoud, "I have spent many a day tending the fields and many nights hunting snipe anticipating a return on my investment!" He smiled and turned back to the field as a small explosion went off near-by. Sounds like someone is celebrating early! ### America's Infrastructure Is Fine Just before heading off to the Western White House, The Greatest President Ever declared America's infrastructure safe and sound. WASHINGTON, D.C., August 3, 2007--During his final press conference of the month, The Greatest President Ever informed the press corp to tell America how safe everything is: "America is safe, but not from terrorists. America's bridges are safe, the underground pipes are safe, the ports and train stations are safe. But, the border and phones and emails are not safe. We have to do what we can to fight the terrorists and their supporters. But not on bridges, because those are safe. God Bless America. Now, watch this vacation!" ### ---- Breaking News Archive